


Dinner date

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [3]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Dates, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash, Sexual Humor, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian was sitting in his car, troubleshooting. What if John had backup? What if John was just luring him into a trap to take him out? What if this was all for real and he was honestly about to meet a vampire for dinner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner date

Dorian was sitting in his car, troubleshooting. What if John had backup? What if John was just luring him into a trap to take him out? What if this was all for real and he was honestly about to meet a vampire for dinner? Dorian noticed the hat he dropped into the passenger seat and smiled softly. Well, here goes nothing. Grabbing the hat, he headed back into the alley where he’d first spotted the golden eyed vampire.

The DRU went on high alert when there was no one there, not human or otherwise. “John,” he called cautiously as he scanned the area. Some 6 maybe 7 people inside the dive bar, otherwise nothing. Dorian took a few seconds to scan his text messages, no new ones. Internally checking the time, 20 minutes since he’d arrived, Dorian frowned and turned to leave the alley. It seemed he’d been stood up.

“So my clock’s a little slow,” Dorian blinked at the unknown voice before he turned to see a pair of golden eyes and a very sharp grin. “So, you know my name, I was hoping to get yours.”

Dorian was still on high alert as he stepped closer to the Drainer, smirking a bit when the vampire rubbed his hands together to feign a chill. “You dropped this,” John’s brows rose as he reached out to take the offered hat.

“Huh, figured you’d keep that as a souvenir. Wouldn’t be the first time others have tried,” John settled the old hat on his head, looking completely out of place with the light leather jacket he was wearing that evening. “So, what do you say we get out of this shit hole and find some real food?”

Dorian chuckled and nodded, “Dorian. My name’s Dorian.”

Golden eyes crinkled with mirth as John just waved his hand in the opposite direction of Dorian’s car. “There’s a place down the road. Not much to look at but the head waiter has a thing for me,” Dorian didn’t look amused when John licked at his fangs and shrugged. “Hey, the man’s AB-, it’s hard to find those on the shelf anymore!”

“No biting,” Dorian stated and John just sighed.

“What if they beg? Not even then?” John’s eyes seemed to turn to liquid gold as he looked Dorian over before smirking, “You’d be surprised how much fun it can be.”

“Sorry John, no blood,” the vampire’s mood seemed to drop as the DRU shrugged.

“Damn, all the foreplay of a human and none of the payoff.”

Dorian snorted and rolled his eyes, “That depends what you define as payoff.”

That got John to step up his pace and even risk getting closer, “Oh? Care to put some other body part where your mouth is?”

Dorian grinned as he let his shoulder brush John’s once they reached their destination, “Not on a first date. Maybe next time.”


End file.
